Spécula dei Ánima
by Daniela Lynx
Summary: (Spécula dei Ánima)... "los ojos son el espejo del alma? Incorrecto... ojos hermosos pueden esconder muchas cosas." Psicosis in crescendo, rating tambien. Upload! Capítulo 4!
1. Autocontrol

Specula dei Ánima Fanfic para el Concurso. Daniela Lynx  
  
PG-13 Parejas varias Angst (creo), lime suave, shounen ai.  
  
/-/*/-/*/-/*/-/  
  
1. Autocontrol (máscaras)  
  
"Mi vista se nubla... él, ya dentro de mi, más rápido, más profundo... coge mi propia mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, y es así como lleva ambas hasta mi sexo, marcando el ritmo de sus irrupciones. Su lengua húmeda delinea el contorno de mis vértebras, justo entre los hombros, y solo puedo gemir bajo su cuerpo. Más intenso, más adentro, y estoy tan cerca del èxtasis que no sé si quiero que llegue. Muerde mi cuello al venirse, y no puedo seguir retrasando mi final, terminando segundos después."  
  
"Suena repetido, ¿no? Tan fugaz como un orgasmo, porque sé que fue solo otro sueño, una proyección onírica de mi mente. La alarma programada para sonar a las cinco y media de la mañana termina de borrar de mí la imagen de Yuki Eiri. Me felicito en silencio la idea de haber mandado a Mika de viaje por Europa al sentir las sábanas viscosas y húmedas bajo mi cintura. Con asco salgo de la cama, y con asco tomo una ducha larga; deseando la compañía de un hombre, de otro hombre que es diez años menor que yo. Siento el calor volver a mi cuando comienzo a recordar ese sueño tan nítido, y abro automáticamente la llave del agua fría. Entonces, me obligo a repasar en silencio mi agenda para el día, me enjuago y salgo. Tengo que volver a ser "yo", el que los demás conocen, y eso implica autocontrol."  
  
"Enfundado en una ridículamente costosa yukata azul, destilo mi dosis matinal de café en el aparato eléctrico. Reviso en la laptop el correo electrónico, bebiendo a sorbitos el líquido caliente para pasar la infinidad de pastillas que me mantienen cuerdo. Así abro, una vez más, el procesador de texto. Supongo que esto se está volviendo adictivo, no Kitazawa? Siempre me decías, luego de hacer el amor, que mi vida sería más fácil si sacaba lo que llevaba adentro a través de la escritura. Esto en realidad no es nada literario, pero creo que me hace mejor que los químicos. Es perder la cabeza un rato, humillarme, para volver a dominarme después."  
  
"Y al menos, la parte más masoquista de mi puede volver a leer mis sueños con Eiri. Y tener vergüenza de haber caído por él."  
  
Tohma revisó la hora: según el computador eran las seis y media. Por aquél asqueroso tráfico matutino típico de Tokio, prefería caminar por las mañanas. Si sacaba el auto, no llegaría nunca, y eran en verdad escasas las cuadras que separaban el penthouse de NG Records. Apagó la laptop, se estiró y tomó rumbo hasta su dormitorio para buscar algo de ropa.  
  
Llegar a trabajar era para él más que un placer: se trataba de una bendición. Ese era su elemento, donde él tomaba todas las decisiones y podía manejar lo que fuera. Era emperador plenipotenciario de la empresa y sus empleados, y no había forma de que algo se le ocultase. Esa era la razón principal por la que Tohma amaba su trabajo: allí era el único sitio, único momento, en que todo estaba bajo su control.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
-"he perdido la esencia del novelista".- se dijo el escritor Yuki Eiri, encendiendo su vigésimo cigarrillo del día. Aspiró el humo y miró con desagrado a su alrededor: la cafetería en la que se hallaba (y no por voluntad propia) tenía una decoración basada íntegramente en plástico de todos colores, y estaba demasiado llena. Así y todo, un camarero algo más competente que el promedio logró encontrarle un reservado.  
  
La mujer que lo había citado en tan vulgar sitio apareció con quince minutos de retraso, lo cual era un crimen en Japón y aún más imperdonable para el siempre puntual novelista.  
  
-Llega usted tarde- le espetó sin nada de cortesía, mientras le lanzaba una de sus miradas asesinas patentadas.  
  
Lo sien...- trató ella de excusarse, pero Eiri la detuvo en seco.  
  
-Me conoce lo suficiente como para saber cuanto valoro mi tiempo. Son las nueve y quince. PM.  
  
-Lo lamento, Yuki-san.- respondió la mujer apenas él hizo una pausa para darle una calada al tabaco. Hizo una ligera reverencia, y se sentó para pasar a un tono más informal.- ¿Por qué los anteojos oscuros? Pareces de la Yakuza... y a veces juraría que lo eres.  
  
-Porque el decadente lugar que elegiste para nuestra reunión está plagado de colegialas a esta hora.- replicó él, dedicándole a su interlocutora una sonrisa cargada de desprecio.- Y de histéricas, tengo suficiente con Shindou y esas locas que van a las sesiones de firmas de libros.  
  
El recuerdo del muchacho hizo desaparecer levemente el desprecio de su sonrisa, pero la pureza del gesto duró lo que demoró la mujer en decirle:  
  
-Ese es justo el punto al que quería llegar. Gracias por facilitármelo.- ella le sonrió, pero su interlocutor frunció el ceño, como adivinando lo que venía.- La editorial quiere un nuevo libro.  
  
-Saqué uno el mes pasado- gruñó Eiri. No le gustaba nada el cariz que la situación estaba tomando.  
  
-Oh, si. Pero el "gran jefe" te pide amablemente otra novela. Para cinco meses más.- acotó su editora.  
  
Quizá "editora" no era la palabra. Esa mujer era la muchacha de los mandados del auténtico perro. Eiri empezaba a sentir angustia. Sabía que el dueño de la Editorial Midori nunca pedía algo "amablemente".  
  
-Dile al "gran jefe".- el novelista casi escupió el título,- que probablemente habrán millones de otros sellos editoriales felices de contar con mis libros, y que seguro serán menos jodidos que el suyo. Y...- suavizó el tono de voz.- que los escritores ejercen cuando tienen ideas, y que por desgracia yo no cuento con ninguna por ahora.  
  
-No la tomes conmigo, Yuki. –dijo ella con seriedad.- Yo solo te informo, además de recordarte que firmaste un contrato que durará dos años más todavía; y que podríamos demandarte por no cumplimiento de las cláusulas.  
  
-¿La maldita letra chica?- sugirió Eiri, rindiéndose y tratando de aguantar las ganas de romperle el cuello a la mujer.  
  
-Ajá. Me alegra mucho que comprendas.  
  
Marketing. La función de la Midori era vender, y Yuki Eiri era un buen producto. El escritor se había amarrado sin saberlo a unos editores tiránicos que exigían novelas periódicas para las masas.  
  
Cuando la mujer se fue, Eiri decidió que no tenía ganas de llegar a casa: Shuichi estaría allí. Amaba a su niño hiperactivo, pero por la forma que había quedado su estado de ánimo, sería más justo no encontrarse con él. Lo vería amargado, y lo acosaría a preguntas sobre que le había pasado. Tratando de arreglarlo, cometería algún error tonto, y terminaría sacándole de sus casillas.  
  
Por un asunto de sana convivencia, sería mejor no ir a casa. Además, lo único que quería en momentos como ese era perderse en algún sitio en el que pudiese estar en paz, solo, y beber algo.  
  
-¡Eiri-kun!- el aludido sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, y volteó para toparse con la sonrisa permanente de Seguchi Tohma.- ¿Estás solo?  
  
-No veo a nadie más.- respondió el escritor, triturando la colilla de su tabaco contra el cenicero.  
  
-Que hostil.- comentó Tohma, burlón.  
  
-Te invitaría a sentarte aquí conmigo, pero en este sitio ni siquiera hacen café decente.- repuso Eiri, sin sacar el cigarrillo que quería fumarse. Se preguntó como demonios habría dado su cuñado con él. No creía que fuera por casualidad, no se iba a tragar esa. ¿Desde cuando andaba el presidente de NG Records en sucuchos plastificados como esa cafetería? Recordó que a Tohma sus empleados le habían apodado "el amo del universo", por su manía de la omnipotencia. Nunca lo había tomado en serio, pero...  
  
-Mejor vamos a beber.- propuso Tohma.- Yo invito.  
  
Faltando cinco minutos para las diez PM, Yuki Eiri se hallaba en el dintel de la puerta de ese bar que prácticamente podía considerarse propiedad de Tohma y Mika.  
  
"...Paranoia's all I got left I don't know what stressed me first Or how the pressure was fed but I know just what it feels like To have a voice in the back of my head..."  
  
-¿Que música es esa?- preguntó Tohma, divertido, al barman. El pobre tipo se llevó un susto de muerte al ver entrar a su jefe, y apagó la radio enseguida.- Pon uno de mis Cd, el jazz es mejor.  
  
Cuando daban las diez en punto, el escritor y el músico se hallaban sentados a la barra. Eiri mecía un vaso grande de vodka con tónica, pensativo. Su cuñado y ex mecenas sorbía un whisky en las rocas, moviendo el hielo en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj. Parecía un moderno adivino, intentando interpretar los patrones formados por las gotas de agua. Un silencio incómodo se instaló en el aire, y el barman pidió mediante señas un permiso para retirarse que le fue concedido enseguida.  
  
Estar acompañado no era exactamente lo que Eiri había planeado, pero eso era casi como estar solo. Además, tal vez podía hallarle el lado positivo al asunto: Si Tohma se decidiese a hablarle, podría pensar "¿hace cuando que no mantengo una conversación en un plano más 'intelectual' con alguien?". Claro que tendría que esperar a que su compañía emitiese algún comentario sobre alguna cosa "x". Y por supuesto que no podía contar entre las "conversaciones inteligentes" aquella que mantuvo con la representante de la Editorial Midori.  
  
-Y... ¿Qué tal van tus trabajos, Eiri?- Preguntó Tohma, luego de mucho rato. El interrogado aguantó las ganas de blasfemar: era precisamente de lo que NO quería hablar.  
  
-Pésimo.- admitió.- Si no supiera que sería peor que un suicidio, dejaría de escribir.  
  
-¿Por qué?- el otro rubio preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos, extrañado.  
  
-Porque ya no soy un escritor. Soy una máquina que escupe puntualmente un manuscrito de alguna novelita rosa y mediocre para mantener a la empresa, a la que le estoy brindando nada más que un servicio.- Recitó Eiri de corrido, como si hubiese estado siglos memorizando esas palabras. Vació su vaso de vodka de un trago.  
  
-No sabía que era tan así.- Tohma frunció el ceño, mal que mal, habían sido sus conexiones las que habían metido a Eiri en esa editorial.  
  
-Tohma, ¿Hace cuánto que no he escrito algo que me deje contento?- el novelista se había servido un segundo vaso de vodka y lo llevaba ya por la mitad.- Desde que estoy en el sistema y escribo para los demás, no he hecho más que bazofia para escolares romanticonas.- El vaso estaba desocupado de nuevo. Cogió la botella y le vació lo que quedaba  
  
Una chispa de lujuria brilló en el fondo de los ojos verdes de Tohma, al ver la forma en que su cuñado estaba bebiendo. Su sentido común, puesto en alerta, le recordó inmediatamente que no debía aprovecharse de la situación si Eiri perdía la lucidez. Su subconsciente se encargó de sermonearle sobre su supuesto autocontrol.  
  
Pero había algo bueno que podía hacer.  
  
-Hablaré con el viejo Fukuda-san.- dijo, refiriéndose familiarmente al presidente de la Midori.- Al menos, para que te dé más tiempo.  
  
El escritor le dedicó una mirada agradecida y algo casi imposible de ver: una sonrisa.  
  
Seguchi Tohma, el más perfecto de los ejemplos de la cabeza fría y la sensatez sobre la faz de la tierra, sintió su cuerpo arder bajo esa mirada y esa sonrisa. Y con rapidez, se sirvió otro whisky con hielo, tratando de no tener que mirar otra vez los ojos ambarinos del hermano de su mujer. Fijó la vista en el vaso, y el color del líquido le recordó sádicamente las irises doradas que trataba de evadir. Con rabia, tragó de un golpe el licor.  
  
Muchas copas más tarde, ambos hombres estaban bastante más entonados que lo aceptable, a pesar de su buena resistencia a la bebida. Tal vez, de haber querido, no le hubiese afectado tanto. Tal vez necesitaban que les afectara. Temiendo llegar con un pedazo menos si bajaban por la escalera los diez pisos que los separaban del suelo, Eiri llamó el ascensor. Luego de una espera que el mareo y el silencio hicieron parecer siglos, el aparato alcanzó el décimo nivel. El timbre de su llegada coincidió con la alarma del reloj de Tohma: Eran las dos de la mañana.  
  
Eran las dos con un minuto cuando, culpando al alcohol en su propia sangre, el presidente de NG Records había acorralado a Yuki Eiri en el ascensor, recorriendo cada punto de la boca de su capturado con la lengua, sintiendo el sabor a vodka en los labios del escritor. Y fue el mismo Tohma, estupefacto con la idiotez que estaba cometiendo, quien rompió el beso.  
  
-Eiri, yo...- restocedió un par de pasos, sin saber como disculparse por tan terrible error.  
  
Para su gran sorpresa, fue Eiri quien lo acorraló, esta vez contra la otra pared. Primero acariciando ligeramente sus labios con los de Tohma, y luego tornando el beso en algo demandante, agresivo. Sintió las manos del músico recorrer su espalda sobre la ropa, desesperadas por tocar la piel.  
  
-¿Qué estamos haciendo?- Logró jadear Tohma, falto de oxígeno y completamente consciente de estar a un paso del "punto de no retorno".  
  
-Ni idea.- respondió Eiri, mordiéndole el labio con fuerza, succionándole con suavidad luego. Dejando un rastro de chupones y lamidas, alcanzó el cuello pàlido y fino de su prersa, aplicándole el mismo procedimiento.  
  
Tohma solo dejó escapar un largo gemido.  
  
/-/*/-/*/-/*/-/  
  
Continuará.  
  
N.d.A: Ok, este es el primer capítulo de una idea que dio vueltas por meses en mi cabeza. Espero que haya quedado medianamente decente... lamento dejarlo en ese punto -///-U pero no soy muy buena haciendo lemon (y ganas no me faltan ¬_¬). Probablemente lo intente más adelante. XD  
  
Ah, si! La canción que escuchaba el barman era un trozo de Papercut, de Linkin Park. Y dice algo asì como:  
  
"...La paranoia es todo lo que me queda No sé que me estresó primero O como fue alimentada la presión Solo sé que se siente como Tener una voz atrás de mi cabeza..."  
  
Y era bastante apropiada para el capìtulo n_n  
  
Chuchadas varias, ensaladas surtidas y demases, por favor a mi mail... si hay algún comentario favorable...pos tambien!  
  
daniera_hiragizawa@yahoo.com 


	2. Culpa

Specula dei Ánima  
  
Daniela Lynx  
  
PG-13 Parejas varias Angst (creo), lime suave, shounen ai.  
  
Damnit, lamento lo escueto de este capítulo... lamento haberme demorado en subir el siguiente... lamento lo pobre de mi mus (nunca supe que era ¬¬)... lamento todo, se podría decir. En fin, ke esto continúa. Gracias a los que leyeron el anterior... nn  
  
/----/  
  
2. Olvido (caída libre)  
  
Apagó con desgano la última vela que quedaba encendida, dejando que la negrura total se apoderase del cerrado espacio. Se dejó caer a los pies de la mesita, sumido en su propia oscuridad interna. Le dio un trago lo más largo que pudo a una botella de champaña que se había entibiado en sus manos, y suspiró.  
  
Shuichi ni siquiera lloraba. Solo tenía un desagradable nudo de angustia atrapado en la garganta, y no podría sacarlo de ahí porque ni lágrimas le quedaban. Lanzó una mirada desolada al espagueti congelado e intacto en los platos. Alcanzó torpemente la otra botella de champaña, que reposaba flotando en un balde que alguna vez estuvo lleno de hielo, ahora derretido. La abrió como pudo, haciendo que el tapón se estrellara contra la lámpara de la cocina y la reventara. Esbozó una sonrisa amarga ¿tanta era su mala suerte?  
  
Pasó el contenido de la botella como si se tratase de agua, haciendo una mueca cuando el alcohol le hizo arder el estómago segundos despues. Eran las cinco de la mañana, maldita sea. Las cinco de la mañana y a ese bastardo todavía no se le ocurría llegar. Sonrió con sarcasmo para sí mismo. No por alegría, evidentemente. Más que una sonrisa, se trataba de un gesto amargo, lleno de autodesprecio. Él, Shindou Shuichi, era un completo imbécil. Mira que esperar con cena al muy hijo de perra. Mira que esperarlo con champaña. A él, al muy desgraciado que se había olvidado del aniversario de ambos.  
  
Quizá, en otras circunstancias, la situación no hubiese sido así de trágica, y hubiese logrado mantener la calma. Pero apenas había visto a Yuki por la casa. Shuichi había llegado apenas el día anterior luego de una re-contra-larga gira por todo Japón, y se había topado con el escritor una sola vez: al desayuno. Para variar, él había salido muy temprano, diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer, dejándole solo en ese departamento enorme luego de jurarle que regresaría a cenar. Entonces, Shuichi se había fijado en el calendario que colgaba de uno de los muros de la cocina.  
  
¿A cenar? Eran pasadas las cinco.  
  
Otro trago, y ya llevaba la botella por la mitad.  
  
-Eiriii... tú, maldito...- murmuró para sí empinándose la champaña de nuevo- púdrete, desgraciado... húndete en el infierno...  
  
Lo peor era lo cliché que sonaban sus palabras, con el agregado del eco que el recinto vacío de otras presencias brindaba. Nada preocupante, era algo que le solía pasar estando bebido: invocar al objeto de su sufrimiento en medio de blasfemias ya repetidas por la población mundial completa.  
  
No quedaba nada en la botella- Se dejó caer hacia atrás, de espaldas, y el frío embaldosado de la cocina le hormigueó en todo el cuerpo. El techo giraba, meneando psicodélicamente sus ampolletas blancas, apagadas. No supo cuanto tiempo avanzó el minutero del reloj en ese lapsus; pero cuando se levantó, su mente nublada había formado una decisión que difícilmente hubiese surgido de estar en pleno uso de sus facultades: bastaba de masoquismo.  
  
¿Sería su progresiva manía de exagerarlo todo? ¿No era acaso tan terrible la situación? El alcohol todo lo aumenta, pero Shuichi no estaba pensando en eso cuando seguía torturándose mentalmente por cosas que hizo y que no hizo, entregado al curioso placer de echarse limón en sus heridas emocionales.  
  
De un tiempo a esta parte, su relación se estaba yendo a pique, más que nada por sus repetidas y cada vez más largas ausencias. Amaba al escritor, pero no soportaba la frialdad progresiva, que aumentaba cada vez que Shuichi salía de gira. Eiri entonces, se encerraba en su estudio por días, sin más alimento que el tabaco y la cerveza, tecleando febrilmente en su laptop. Y no se dignaba a salir ni siquiera cuando Shuichi volvía. Pero en esta ocasión particular , no existía la excusa de un delirio creativo, o de la inspiración literaria, porque hacía solo un mes que el último libro "by Yuki Eiri" había aparecido en los estantes de las librerías, y Shuichi sabía que Eiri no podría haber empezado un nuevo trabajo así de rápido. La alternativa que quedaba era sencilla: se habían aburrido de él. Las posibles opciones a eso eran múltiples.  
  
1. Seguir aguantando  
  
2. No ser el juguete de nadie, tener por primera vez una pizca de orgullo y largarse.  
  
Lo más triste de todo, era el tiempo que había perdido tratando de llegar al corazón del escritor.  
  
Se levantó con dificultad, cogido a las paredes para no caerse. Directo a la pieza principal, sacó un par de prendas de ropa, algo de dinero y el rotulador con el block que usaba para escribir sus canciones. Iba a coger las llaves, pero recapacitó a tiempo y las dejó en su sitio. ¿Llaves para qué, si no tenía intenciones... ni esperanzas de volver? Metió todo en una mochila, y pertrechado así salió del departamento dando un portazo.  
  
El aire glacial de mediados de otoño le cortó la cara y casi lo bota. Shuichi consideró un momento la opción de irse con Hiro por un tiempo, mas lo pensó mejor y decidió que por una vez no molestaría a su amigo y se valdría por él mismo.  
  
Aparte, no sabría soportar el reproche mudo y no-intencionado que leería en los ojos castaños de Hiro... el más amargo de los "te lo dije". No iría tampoco a casa de sus padres, como la última vez. Sabía que, en el fondo, ninguno de ellos había aprobado nunca sus líos sentimentales con otro tipo. No... eso sería otro "te lo dije" restregándole en la cara.  
  
Él iba a demostrarles a todos que no era un niñito, y que iba a poder cuidarse solo.  
  
----  
  
Eiri leyó desganado el comienzo de su novela, el primer párrafo que había logrado tipear. El cursor recto parpadeaba al final del último punto:  
  
"Campanas del Templo"  
  
"Eran seis las butacas que se alineaban sobre el lado opuesto del vagón panorámico de aquél expreso a Kyoto. Oki Toshio observó que la del extremo giraba en silencio con el movimiento del tren. No podía quitar los ojos de ella. Las butacas de su lado no eran giratiorias."  
  
No hubiese sido un mal principio pero le sonaba vagamente familiar. Lo releyó varias veces hasta que cayó en la cuenta de dónde lo había visto antes. Abrió el libro al que, sospechaba, pertenecía aquel párrafo; y al encontrarse con el reflejo de lo que llevaba escrito, borró con rabia las frases en la pantalla: Su mente, jugándole una pésima broma, había copiado palabra por palabra el comienzo de "Lo Bello y Lo Triste", del Nobel japonés de literatura Yasunari Kawabata. Tan solo los versos del prólogo continuaban llenando el blanco del procesador de textos.  
  
"Como sostengo / Este lánguido espíritu Como hago para no caer / Ya no bastan Un par de piernas / Un par de manos. Sin trampas: / Hoy es un día negro Quiero levantar vuelo / No sé si me bastas a la distancia Te sé infalible cerca."  
  
Que irónico, ni siquiera ese poema era suyo. Alguna vez lo leyó, y le pareció adecuado para empezar un libro, pero su memoria no lograba hallar al autor, de modo que lo borró también. No fuese a ser que alguien lo creyese suyo. Eiri se deshizo en el respaldo de la silla, dejando salir un suspiro cargado de humo. La nicotina no le estaba ayudando a pensar. Tal vez le tenía que hacer caso a Shuichi y dejar de fumar. Tal vez al pobre no le agradaba que sus besos tuviesen casi eternamente aquel sabor a tabaco. Recordó entonces que Shuichi se había marchado, dejando una nota sobre la cama que compartieron. Un retortijón de remordimientos le hizo doler el estómago, y arrojó casi desesperadamente el cigarrillo por la ventana.  
  
Estaba desvariando, y era en serio. Rogó a Yahvé, Krishna, Buda y a todos los otros dioses inventados por la imaginación humana, por que no se tratara de un bloqueo. Era lo único que podría empeorar su situación, con una novela que entregar en cinco meses o afrontar su muerte editorial per sécula. ¿Qué editorial querría a un escritor que no cumplía con sus obligaciones? Maldito libro. Tohma había utilizado todas sus influencias con el presidente de la Midori, y este se había negado a alargar el plazo. Para variar, por razones de marketing.  
  
Cinco meses. Para un trabajo de (mínimo) doscientas cincuenta páginas, idealmente más. Gruñó, y enterró los dedos en el pelo del flequillo, tironeándoselo, a ver si el dolor lo devolvía a la realidad. Nada. Apagó bruscamente la laptop, sin ningún respeto por la manufactura de Silicon Valley. Recordó que Tohma tenía la culpa de casi la mitad de su vida. Tal vez el rubio bajito si era el Amo del Universo, como todos solían proclamar: Cualquier cosa que buscase en su memoria, desde los trece años que todo lo que le pasaba en su vida era culpa de Tohma.  
  
Sintió que perdía la cordura. Abrió el cajón de su escritorio y palpó el frasco de medicamentos que la siquiatra le había recetado tiempo atrás. El departamento estaba agresivamente vacío sin el mocoso ruidoso.  
  
Tohma... Todo era culpa de Tohma...  
  
Tohma le había llevado a Nueva York. Tohma le había puesto a Kitazawa como tutor. Años más tarde, se había enterado que Kitazawa lo había violado la noche en que Tohma había roto una larga relación con él. Gracias a Tohma era escritor. Mediante Tohma había conocido a Shuichi.  
  
Incluso, por haberse llevado a Tohma a la cama, Shuichi le había dejado.  
  
Tras no mejorar su creciente sensación de tener una lámpara de lava en vez de cabeza, y de ser vigilado por una especie de "Big Brother"; Eiri se tragó, sin tomar ni agua, el doble de pastillas que la dosis farmacéutica estipulaba.  
  
Arrastró su alma inútil hasta la cama vacía de acompañante y se echó allí a esperar que las malditas pastillas hiciesen su archiconocido efecto.  
  
Lentamente, una por una, las neuronas de su "yo" consciente dejaron de hacer sinapsis y su mente se apagó. Sus últimos pensamientos estuvieron formados solo por una vaga y estúpida felicidad, tranquilidad absoluta. Iba a morir por un rato, y aquello no tenía nada de malo: si había algo que necesitase más que nada en ese momento, era olvido.  
  
/----/  
  
Continuará.  
  
N.de.A: Yiaaai! Otro! Otro! XD... perdón por el exhabrupto. En fin, que el otro está escrito, pero falta pasarlo en limpio, de modo que (para no perder el hilo de largos y comunes retrasos) supongo que lo publicaré la última semana de este mes, o algo así...  
  
Créditos de cosas que no son mías: El poema. Lo lamento, no es de Yuki. Tampoco es mío, rayos. Es de un poeta argentino, Rubén Boronat, y no creo que alguien lo conozca, porque me enteré de su existencia el 99', cuando andaba promocionando su libro en la Plaza de Armas de mi ciudad. En fin, si alguien quiere conocer poemas suyos, me avisa, para no ser la única nnU. Ah, si! Transcribo el poema completo, que es:  
  
"Como sostengo Este lánguido espíritu Como hago para no caer Ya no bastan Un par de piernas Un par de manos. Sin trampas: Hoy es un día negro Quiero levantar vuelo No sé si me bastas a la distancia Te sé infalible cerca."  
  
"Creo que hoy caigo: Es por vos, Pero no es por vos, Es también Por vos. Perdona mi fragilidad, Pero no me obligues A estar así. Debería llorar, Pero no puedo. Debería soportar Pero no puedo No me gusta estar mal. Disculpa Mi necesidad de vos, Mi inconsciente avaricia, Mi incondicional desconfianza, Mis torpes impulsos Mi crónica soledad... Disculpa sólo un ratito Y desaparecerán."  
  
Espero sinceramente que hayan soportado lo cursi del poema y lo mal escrito de este capítulo. Agradezco a mis lectores anteriores (otra vez), simplemente por el hecho de que se dan el trabajo de aguantar mis pobres intentos de escritura:  
  
Bishoujo-hentai, Vaslav, Kinyoubi, Jaikito Yui Ishida (maestra! O.O) y (last, but not least) Rikku Tomoe.  
  
Y ya saben, chuchadas varias, ensaladas surtidas y demases, por favor a mi mail... si hay algún comentario favorable...pos tambien!  
  
danierahiragizawayahoo.com  
  
O al bonito botoncito azul ke está por allá. n.n 


	3. Paranoia

Specula dei Ánima  
  
Daniela Lynx  
  
PG-13 Parejas varias Angst (creo), lime suave, shounen ai.  
  
Heme aka otra vez. He vuelto a fallar con la fecha de entrega, la reflautas. Maten a las profes satánicas de Química everywhere around-the- world. "In te midel of te strit", agregarían en un programa de radio otaku ke dan en mi país, riéndose del idioma gringo. Mi examen semestral fue esta semana... junto con todos los otros. Horrible. En fin, perdonen las incoherencias, otra vez. El capítulo en sí está confuso, como un montón de pensamientos desordenados. Algo no anda bien en mi mente, y lo peor de todo es que aún no consigo hacer yaoi decente.  
  
/----/  
  
3. Paranoia (Yo, Ello, y Súper-yo.)  
  
Ryuichi caminaba con la muchedumbre por las sobre pobladas y sobre iluminadas calles de Shibuya. Empujado por el amasijo humano que no dejaba de avanzar por la calle sin lugar específico, había echado un vistazo fugaz a los karaokes, sushi-bar y teatros que estaban abiertos en su locura non- stop de sábado por la noche. No se había decidido a entrar a ninguno. Las diversiones habituales de la "juventud" tenían para él sabor a aire contaminado cuando estaba en ese estado de ánimo. Sentía la necesidad de hacer alguna cosa, el problema era el "qué". Por otro lado, se hallaba completamente solo y en silencio. Se le erizó la piel, como un anticipo a lo que temía: "soledad y mutismo" significaba que las voces al interior de su mente podrían comenzar a molestar en cualquier momento, y no era algo que deseara oír.  
  
"-Mejor me voy a casa"- se lamentó, deseando compañía. La necesitaba con urgencia, no importaba de quien fuera. Lo que fuera. Por su cabeza pasó a toda velocidad la tonta idea de hacerle caso a alguna muchachita de los grupos de Ko-Gals que le hacían señas desde las esquinas, pero se dio cuenta de inmediato de que tal cosa era una estupidez. Aún no había necesidad de que las voces se lo recordaran. En el fondo, nada era cierto, nada, se hallaba en algún lugar del Vacío – el Infierno –el Universo –la Matrix; cualquier estupidez de esas. Durmiendo aún. Soñando.  
  
Sin quitarse ni el gorro ni los ray-ban que lo camuflaban, subió a un taxi. Era todo un acontecimiento encontrar uno vacío en esa ciudad atestada de gente. Alcanzó a ver de reojo la pantalla gigante de uno de los edificios allá afuera pasando el último videoclip de Nittle Grasper. Era una de las razones principales por las que había decidido no seguir intentando: afuera había por todas partes letreros promocionando el último single, y ringtones de celulares que sonaban enervantemente parecidos a Shining Collection. Necesitaba arrancar de allí, irse a casa para no seguir dando vueltas.  
  
Emborronados por la rapidez del vehículo, afuera había gente, gente, gente. Una mueca de nausea cruzó su rostro, y se sintió mareado por la agresividad de Tokio. La irrealidad. ¿Había algo más parecido a un cuadro surrealista que ellos? Había gente muriendo en las fachadas de los hoteles de lujo, sin que a nadie le importara más que para burlarse de ellos, o verlos morir como espectáculo; y salary-men trabajando como autómatas en los rascacielos de oficinas, deseando de forma casi lujuriosa un puesto más alto, solo uno. Masa, ganado, una manada de personas que iba sin saber a donde y caminaba sin saber por qué. Para gastar una ficha en las máquinas de baile, comprar compañía, vender diversión y drogarse con la noche. Seguro que varios de ellos serían fans suyos. ¿De que le servía saber semejante cosa, si seguía solo? Aunque aquello era cuestionable: las chiquillas de los backstage, las mujeres del equipo de producción, las muchachas que siempre estaban donde quiera que fuera.  
  
Pero no, todas aquellas deseaban a "Sakuma-sama", a la imagen del genio musical extravagante, al loco que hallaba la cordura solo subiéndose a un escenario. También por la ternura que les inspiraba "Ryu-chan", el niñito malcriado e hiperactivo, Kumagoro na- no- da. Aquellos solo eran personajes, cáscaras, disfraces. En el mejor de sus casos, sólo aspectos de su personalidad.  
  
¿Había alguien que amara a Ryuichi, al auténtico? Por cierto que lo había.  
  
-Tome a la izquierda, por favor.- señaló al taxista. Quiso hundirse en la tibieza del asiento de cuero sintético y desaparecer. Noriko era hermosa, y le conocía muy bien; muchísimo más que casi todo el resto del mundo. Noriko era también casada, y con una hija. La "super-sexy Noriko-chan" le había dicho ya demasiadas veces que lo amaba.  
  
"-Supongo que deberías sentir culpa por eso, Ryuichi."- Le reclamó una voz, tan real como la de un interlocutor sentado a su lado. Casi pudo sentir el siseo recriminatorio acariciando su oído. El aliento tibio de una persona invisible.  
  
"-Oh, si. Pobrecita Noriko, pobre de tu amiga de la infancia"- comentó otra, remarcando el veneno sarcástico en las palabras. Ryuichi clavó las uñas en la palma de las manos, deseando oírlas morir. En más de una ocasión había gritado un "¡Cállense!" desesperado a mitad de la calle, de un programa de televisión, de un concierto. Ese tipo de cosas propiciaron su fama de cantante desequilibrado  
  
"-Cariño, no te quejes de estar solo. Ya sabes, lo que siembres. . ."- le pseudo aconsejó otra, con un tono meloso, falso y sádico. Bipolaridad. Tohma había creido conveniente explotar esa imagen. Nunca se atrevió a decirle que las voces eran de verdad, y no una pantomima. Un recurso de marketing.  
  
Malditas voces. Nunca pudo ponerse de acuerdo con ellas, ni siquiera lo intentaba, le hacían sentir como un hombre a punto de perder la razón. Si es que todavía la tenía. Desde que podía recordar estaban allí, pero fue de joven cuando comenzaron a hacerse insistentes, molestas, antagónicas. Aparecían cuando él se hallaba solo, y así aprendió a controlarlas; evitando andar solo y, cuando no quedaba otro remedio, usando un walkman permanente enchufado a sus orejas.  
  
Las voces se apagaron de golpe cuando una sacudida del auto lo empujó contra el asiento de adelante. Bajo el taxi sonó un lóbrego aullido agónico.  
  
-Lo siento- se disculpó el taxista, sin hallar un sitio por donde esconderse de la mirada acusadora de su pasajero.- se atravesó de repente, y no alcancé a frenar.  
  
Ryuichi descendió del vehículo. Aplastada por una de las ruedas delanteras, con el espinazo partido, había una perra callejera. Y parecía haber tenido cachorros, a juzgar por las mamaderas flacas y colgantes. Los ojos opacos y el hocico abierto revelaban mejor que una autopsia el estado de ánimo del animal.  
  
Escuchó unos metros más atrás el lloriqueo agudo y quedo de un cachorrito. Se hizo el cuadro: la perra intentaba atravesar la calle con una cría en el hocico, y la soltó al ser impactada. Seguramente el auto pasó sobre el perrito, sin reducirlo al silencio por milagro, pero aquel bulto inmóvil bajo el neumático no corrió la misma suerte. Lo que siguió fue una secuencia de movimientos: Sacudió la cabeza, tomó al perrito en brazos, lo abrigó con su chaqueta, y volvió a subir al auto. El taxista seguía deshaciéndose en disculpas por lo de la perra, pero Ryuichi le indicó que siguiera camino con un gesto de la mano. Quizá no estaría tan solo ahora. Al menos tendría algo como compañía, aunque. . .  
  
La imagen de unos ojos amatista, grandes y alegres, repercutieron en su memoria, doliéndole. Como si el atropellado fuese él mismo.  
  
"-La razón actual por la que continúas rechazando a Noriko-chan."  
  
-"Niño, no puedes tenerlo todo. No pidas en exceso."  
  
Ryuichi les dio la razón por una vez, cansado de debatir. Ellas siguieron cuchicheando entre sí en su mente, y él procuró ignorarlas de igual manera. Se quedó observando su propio reflejo en la ventana trasera del taxi, soñando que la mirada que le devolvía el vidrio tenía los ojos un poco más violáceos.  
  
Maldijo al escritor que se había llevado al chico; al hombre que era capaz de escribir canciones de amor, pasión y esperanza tan poderosas como Shining Collection. Él la había cantado en el Festival con su alma hecha pedazos, con pleno conocimiento de no ser más que el mensajero de Eiri. Pero con la potencia de su voz, la había convertido en algo propio: era tambien su canción para Shuichi.  
  
Suspiró, mientras el cachorrito se acurrucaba más en su regazo. Acarició la espesa pelambre, húmeda y corta, del animal. Aunque sonase cursi y repetido él necesitaba tanto como cualquiera que alguien sanase su corazón herido.  
  
"-Y que la esquizofrenia no reapareciese jamás"- acotó la tercera voz.  
  
"-Curioso que seas tú quien lo diga"- se contestó fastidiado. Por suerte, el taxista preguntó si podía poner música en el equipo del auto. Ryuichi asintió con energía, agradecido y sujetándose los lentes de sol con una mano para que no resbalaran. Una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro cuando vio al hombre sacar una tarjeta de la guantera para colocarla en el aparato de MP3. Se acomodó en el asiento, sintiéndose libre. Iban a irse. Por un rato, pero iban a irse. Comenzaron a sonar los primeros acordes de una canción.  
  
"Garasu no bedo ni toraware no motion Tesaguri de shukujo wa kamikudaku Soliday na tail de midara na hane collection Hime hodo mujaki na yoruga hoshii"  
  
Su propia voz. La expresión se le congeló en el rostro. Sintiendo risas sarcásticas en su mente burlarse de él.  
  
----  
  
Hiroshi encendió su primer cigarrillo de la mañana. No fumaba muy a menudo, pero estaba cansado de ver a Sakano dar vueltas por el estudio de grabación, a Suguru beber café de forma compulsiva, y el ojo crispado de K. Todo un espectáculo. Expulsó el humo con brusquedad y miró la hora. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido Shuichi?  
  
Claro, comprendía que su amigo fuese a llegar tarde, después de todo hacía dos meses que no veía a su rubio y malhumorado conviviente.  
  
"-Probablemente"- pensó para sí- "se ha quedado haciendo cosas 'tontas, dulces y húmedas' con Yuki-san."  
  
Dirigió una mirada fastidiada a Sakano que, cansado de sacarle brillo al piso con los zapatos, se había desplomado en el suelo con aire derrotado. El pobre tipo tenía serias razones para sentir preocupación: acababan de terminar la gira, pero las órdenes expresas eran reiniciar el trabajo enseguida.  
  
Mientras, K intentaba comunicarse con la oficina de Tohma mediante un celular. Su imagen se veía menos brillante y nítida a través del humo gris del cigarrillo. Hiro decidió darse vuelta, no seguir viendo. Era más divertido contemplar a Suguru ejerciendo de neurótico como reemplazo de Sakano. ¿verdad?  
  
-¿What? Hmm, okay. Gracias, Tamaka-chan. Bye.- Captó Hiro en el enredado nihonglish del manager. Sonrió, sabiendo que no era porque K no pudiese hilar una frase coherente en japonés: a él le gustaba hablar y mezclar así. Harto de no hacer nada, se giró hacia él. K pidió la atención general con un tiro al aire de La Mágnum. De forma instantánea, los otros tres se hallaron sentados ordenadamente en las sillas de la salita.  
  
-Don't worry, muchachos. El 'Querido' Mr. Seguchi tampoco ha llegado hoy.- guardó La Magnun, y suspiró. Hiro lo notó exasperado y tenso.- Larguémonos de aquí a continuar el weekend.  
  
No necesitaba oír más: tomó su guitarra y su mochila, y salió de ahí haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano. Aquello le caía como del cielo, y probablemente así era, tratándose de Seguchi Tohma. El ascensor estaba en reparaciones desde la última vez que Ryuichi había puesto a jugar con los botoncitos, y gruñó de frustración cuando la espalda comenzó a reclamarle la bajada por las escaleras. Hiro estaba muerto de cansancio y sueño: Ayaka lo había llamado por teléfono la noche anterior, y apenas había alcanzado a abrir la puerta de su departamento y sentarse en el sofá por un minuto antes de hallarse envuelto otra vez en esas conversaciones larga-distancia- non-stop-de-diez-horas.  
  
-Just where I wanted you to be. . .- susurró una voz en su oído, y fue arrastrado a un armario de la limpieza en el entrepiso.  
  
Unos labios húmedos se posesionaron en forma fiera de los suyos, sin pedir autorización, sin ningún pudor. Pensó en lo cliché de la situación, empujado contra la pared y sujeto allí por las muñecas. Así no podía moverse.  
  
-¡Suèltame!- logró decir. Estaba oscuro, pero no necesitaba luz para reconocer el agradable y salvaje aroma de ese cuerpo.- K, dèjame en paz.- repitió con mayor seriedad.  
  
K se detuvo, y se alejó un poco, sin soltarle las muñecas. A Hiro le hubiese gustado saber qué expresión tenía en ese momento.  
  
-¿Why not? Recuerdo que te encantaba que hiciera estas cosas.- su voz sonaba sorprendida. Tal vez su rostro también lo demostrara.  
  
Intentó que le soltase de nuevo, pero K no cedió. Su fuerza era superior, y Hiro creyó conveniente aclarar bien las cosas. Nada de malas interpretaciones.  
  
-K. Esto es Tokio. Aquí. . . – No supo como seguir. No supo como decirle que aquí tenía a una persona que no era él. Tampoco hacía falta, el otro no era tonto.  
  
-Great.- Sin darse cuenta, K comenzó a hablar en inglés y Hiro apenas entendía lo que le estaba diciendo.- This is really... "Hey, let's go into bed with my manager. Let's fool him, make him fuck me up, and then leave him!". . . Really. . .  
  
-¿Qué- las frases no le salían bien.- qué estás diciendo?- No había comprendido el discurso, pero había escuchado la amargura en aquella voz.  
  
-Esto es muy bonito.- Gruñó K, con sarcasmos helados. Parecía querer que doliera, lo más posible.- Ahora que tienes a tu perrita, yo me largo. Ella es más disponible, ¿no? ¿Mas útil?  
  
-No, no es eso- intentó disculparse Hiro. Pero fue interrumpido por las palabras violentas de K:  
  
-¿Y qué es entonces?- probablemente, de pura rabia, separó las piernas de Hiro con una rodilla y se presionó contra él. El muchacho reprimió un gemido al sentir ese tipo de caricia, pero no pudo evitar estremecerse. K lo besó. Profundo. Lo hizo desear volver el tiempo atrás, a la gira, a la infinidad de noches que pasó dominado por ese hombre. Lentamente, comenzó a mover su pelvis, a frotarla buscando la misma sensación de ese antes. K soltó una de las manos de Hiro, quien la hundió enseguida en sus cabellos dorados y largos.  
  
-¡Déjame!- gritó, porque se dio cuenta de haber estado a punto rendirse, de dejarse tomar por él otra vez. El estupor que provocó su reacción fue similar al de un bofetón. Pero estaba aterrado de la influencia que K podía llegar a tener para hacerle cambiar de opinión. Temía a esas hambres pecadoras, crímenes contra natura, que podía inspirarle. Su mejor amigo era una cosa, y sin importar lo que fuera, nunca lo dejaría abandonado. Aún así, nunca pensó en llegar a vivir el mismo una pasión así con un hombre.  
  
-Entonces, acuérdate de dos cosas.- replicó el otro, soltándolo del todo. De todas formas, Hiro no se movió.- First: tú eres mío. ¿Understand that? Yo no te obligué. Tú viniste voluntariamente. Second: your relationship with that bitch is completly fake. Ese noviazgo siempre ha sido una farsa. Y esas cosas nunca, òyeme bien, nunca funcionan.  
  
No quedaba alguna excusa a la que pudiese apelar. Hiro recurrió a cerrarse como última alternativa de defensa.  
  
-¡¿Y tú que sabes de eso?!  
  
-Lo mismo que tú. Ella no ha dejado de amar a Yuki Eiri. Yo me acuerdo muy bien de cómo fue que aceptó salir contigo. ¿And you?  
  
K salió del armario dando un portazo. Hiro se quedó dentro, recordando.  
  
Después de todo, ¿Qué era su relación con Ayaka? Salían un par de veces al año a los karaokes. Hablaban horas de horas por teléfono. Apenas se veían, ella vivía en Kyoto, la relación era casi a nivel de témpano. Ni siquiera habían hecho el amor alguna vez.  
  
-Dios. . . –arrastró la espalda hacia abajo, y terminó sentado en el suelo, apoyado en el muro.  
  
Por otro lado, la relación con K no era de las más constructivas. La primera noche que pasó con él, que pasó con hombre alguno en toda su vida, duró horas. Al terminar, jadeando aún, se habían jurado no involucrarse emocionalmente. Pero era evidente que uno de los dos no había sabido mantener la promesa.  
  
"-¿Tiene que importarte? Fue un error de él, no tuyo."- escuchó decir a una voz en su cabeza, con acento infantil. El parecido con su propia voz siendo niño era perturbador.  
  
"-¡Es obvio que importa!"- se respondió, comenzando a enojarse.- "Yo. . . – dudó un momento- no quiero que sufra. No se merece algo así."  
  
"-Admite que tienes miedo a llevar esto más allá."- le reclamó otra voz, desafiándolo, con tono de voz más maduro.  
  
"-¡No lo haré!"- su réplica tuvo la equivalencia a un grito mental.  
  
De repente, se dio cuenta de lo ridículo de la situación: sentado en el suelo de un armario de limpieza, sin luz, peleando consigo mismo. Se levantó, sin saber por qué se sentía tan frustrado, y salió corriendo de ahí.  
  
-Maldición, Shuichi. . . – suspiró, colocándose los anteojos de sol- pensar que todo este lío se armó porque no viniste. . .  
  
"-Nones, no funciona echarle la culpa al resto."- acotó la menor de las voces, con un acento burlesco.  
  
Afuera del edificio de NG, pasaba una multitud de gente. Se sintió rodeado, invadido en su espacio personal. Peor que recién en el armario. Tener conciencia es una joda, por lo general. Como diría Huxley, "Todos estamos de acuerdo en que los remordimientos son una sensación sumamente desagradable." Pero esto era más horrible: Grupitos de muchachitas aprendices de Ko-gal vestidas exactamente iguales pasaron al lado suyo; un rebaño de salary man cruzó la calle, cada uno con un traje similar; gente uniformada, denotando su clase social o condición. En el fondo, todos tenían el cerebro lavado en esa ciudad futurista. Hiro deseó no haber leído "Un Mundo Feliz". A veces pensaba que el condicionamiento existía realmente en aquel país de obsesivos. Siempre se sintió libre de las obsesiones, pero al final le habían dado alcance como a todos. Queriendo huir del ruido ambiental, accionó el botón de "reproducir" de su discman, con la voz de Sakuma Ryuichi cantándo "Jiyuu to uso ni tsuda nukare / moroku maichiro puzzle". La frase le calzaba justa a su situación.  
  
Las voces rieron en su oído, recordándole que revolcarse en el barro no es la mejor manera de limpiarse de él.  
  
/----/  
  
N.de A.: Ufff... esto fue psicópata. Me dio miedo. Lo siento, pero de pronto tuve la imperiosa necesidad de contagiarle a un par de personajes mi fobia a lugares sobrepoblados. Perdóooon! No queda mucho que agregar. No sé si poner traducciones de las frases en inglés, creo que no, mal que mal casi todos a este lado del mundillo han visto Gravi como fansub en ingurishuu. Y la canción es Shining Collection, la que le genera problemas mentales a Ryuichi. La frase de Hiro ("Jiyuu to uso ni tsuda nukare") corresponde a "Me están torturando la libertad y las mentiras / el frágil puzzle se desparrama.". Ni idea si era adecuada XD, pero él cree que si.  
  
Perdón por el jugo. Gracias a quienes lo soportan. Los del capítulo anterior son:  
  
Dark: hola! ehh... qué es este fic? U sip, ya sé que es una mugre, jajaja.  
  
Bishoujo-Hentai: Oh, siii! Je, es que siempre ponen al pobrecito Tohma como le pobrecito tipo que nunca, pobrecitamente, logra su objetivo.  
  
Vaslav: Vaslav-Sensei! Lo leíste! Lo leíste! Jeje, me pone muy feliz que te haya gustado. Amo tus fics!  
  
Se! Se! Ah, y soy vegetariana, así que si van a arrojarme algo, traten de que sea comida verde. . . XD XD XD el mail para ensaladas surtidas, chuchadas varias y demases   
  
O aquel cuadrado y bello botón de por ahí...  
  
Ja ne! 


	4. Obsesión

**Specula dei Ánima **

**Daniela Lynx**

**PG-13**

**Parejas varias**

**Angst (creo), lime (ya ni tan suave), shounen ai.**

En pleno proceso de bloqueo para otros proyectos, he vuelto. Tarde… (Creo que hace como seis meses que fue el último update de este Fanfic) pero como una gripe, o una canción mala, esto todavía no se acaba. Mi muso/a se fue de vacaciones, pero por milagro se me ocurrió una forma de seguir en esto.

_

* * *

_

* * *

**4. Obsesión (Placebos)**

En la penumbra, el hombre se inclinó sobre el televisor, atrapado por las visiones en blanco y negro que surcaban el vidrio. Y que nadie le preguntase por qué estaba usando un aparato tan anticuado en la patria de la tecnología.

¿Era idea suya, o el nudo de la corbata le estaba apretando demasiado?

Se la soltó un poco. Cochina ropa formal, que estaba obligado a usar seis días a la semana. Odió su terno azul, la camisa. El ambiente de dos por dos lo angustiaba de manera inexorable, con aquella temperatura sobre 25 Celsius. Afuera llovía de manera intermitente, y el sistema de calefacción central del edificio de NG Records se encargaba de mantener el ambiente caldeado, en contraste con las brisas heladas. Tan así que el aire estaba caliente y seco. Eléctrico. Solamente su respiración lograba humedecerlo un poco.

Jadeó de pronto. Sin duda, no se esperaba aquel movimiento.

Al mismo tiempo, un gemido suave resbaló de la boca del muchacho en la pantalla.

"-i…to…ko…"- articularon los labios, quedando entreabiertos para otros jadeos, otros gemidos. Unos labios lúbricos, una boca pequeña.

Fujisaki Suguru, volviendo de la ducha, se había quitado la toalla de la cintura; tendiéndose de espaldas en esa cama enorme, como un ángel desnudo y blanco. De forma descuidada, su mano izquierda vagó por el pecho, el abdomen. Luego ambas delinearon el contorno de sus pezones, los dedos moviéndose de forma tan delicada que parecía estar tocando música en su cuerpo.

Tal vez era así.

Cerró los ojos. El no debería estar presenciando esto. Otro sonido proveniente de la pantalla, increíblemente cercano y real, le obligó a abrirlos nuevamente. Tan simple, como que "no debía", pero no podía evitarlo. "Charmed", hubiese dicho K. Ojalá el rubio se tardara suficiente en llegar, y no le viera en ese estado. La situación en si era embarazosa. Y el parecido de Fujisaki a Seguchi, indiscutible.

¿Su imaginación lo estaba poniendo a prueba, o sentía apretados los pantalones? Sin pensar, se quitó el cinturón. Pero se detuvo cuando iba a medio camino de bajar el zíper, asustado de sí mismo. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido su recato¿Su represión? Antes de poder cambiar de idea, se amarró las muñecas con el cinturón, ayudándose a anudarlo apretado con los dientes. Todavía podía desatarse con relativa facilidad, pero aquello sería un recordatorio de que debía contenerse.

-"…Ah… Tohma…"- Gimió Suguru en la pantalla. Su espectador inesperado no daba crédito a su sentido de la audición: El muchacho se encontraba fantaseando con su primo. Pero pronto pasó por alto aquel simple detalle, porque tampoco confió luego en sus ojos.

El movimiento de aquellas manos era ahora violento, parecido más al de una sonata _in forte_ de Grieg al suave divagar de un Chopin o un Debussy. Era admirable la coordinación que ostentaba entre el movimiento de dos de sus dedos en su interior, y la otra mano cerrada sobre su excitación. Los ojos cerrados, la espalda arqueada y esos suspiros brotando de su garganta. Suguru era la representación visual de una sinfonía.

Su "auditorio" se maldijo por haberse atado de manos, mientras la parte racional que aún le quedaba insistía en dejar la situación así. Como aquellos ancianos adinerados de Kyoto, hace cientos de años, que pagaban enormes sumas de oro por pasar la noche en la cama de sus amadas… a condición de no poderlas tocar. Ellas estarían narcotizadas, dormidas. Ellos estarían agonizantes de líbido frustrada. Y con la llegada del amanecer, el contrato acababa.

Pero la realidad no era tan romántica. Y él temblaba observando el curso de las acciones del muchacho, tan parecido en las facciones a Tohma, que costaba creerlo. La televisión en blanco y negro les hacía verse particularmente iguales. Soñó por un momento en ser él quien provocaba el deseo de Suguru, o de Seguchi… a estas alturas daba igual: Ambos eran una sola cosa, una imagen de la misma perfección cuasi andrógina. Pero no se tocó, a pesar de que se lo pedía la entrepierna dolorida dentro de sus pantalones. No quería caer tan bajo como la multitud de voyeurs, que tanto abundaban, que calmaban sus bajos instintos sólo con imágenes. Él tenía su propio concepto del honor.

Así y todo, se sintió al borde de perder la cordura cuando, a punto de terminar, Suguru aumentó el ritmo y la intensidad de sus exclamaciones. Estaba solo en casa, y por eso podía permitírselo, confiado en que nadie se enteraría. Gritaba. El espectador, en contraparte; se hallaba sumido en un silencio devoto, pero parcial, roto solamente por su respiración agitada hasta el jadeo. Se revolvió en el asiento, clavándosele en las muñecas el cinturón apretado de manera excesiva, y el roce del pantalón y sus piernas en la erección despierta le envió una sensación placentera. Una onda que recorrió su columna y se detuvo en sus caderas, haciéndole sentir alivio. De forma inconsciente, antes de darse cuenta había iniciado una cadencia que iba al mismo tiempo que la de Fujisaki.

El muchacho alcanzó el orgasmo, gritando el nombre de su primo y maestro, desplomándose luego. Por espacio de unos segundos, pareció muerto, fulminado por el momento cúlmine, pero al final tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y se sentó en la cama. Algo más calmo, recogió la toalla del suelo, y se sentó procediendo a limpiarse con la meticulosidad característica de su familia. Otra similitud.

Apartando por fin los ojos del televisor, el hombre se quitó el cinturón de las manos, suspirando de alivio. El cuero había dejado marcas rojas y punzantes en su piel. A la molesta prenda la tiró lejos, tal vez con algo de despecho.

La puerta del cuartucho se abrió, casi provocándole un infarto.

-Hey, Sakano…- Lo llamó un rubio armado desde la entrada.- Did you get something? Dime tus conclusiones.

-Por lo que puedo ver, Seguchi-sama no está en casa, K.- Replicó éste, procurando aparentar normalidad. ¿Había sido demasiado ronca su voz¿Demasiado agitada? Se arregló con disimulo el nudo de la corbata.- Parece ser que Fujisaki-kun le está cuidando el sitio.

-Really? Cuando instalé la cámara pensé que sólo estaba fuera por un rato… doing paperwork, or something… - comentó K, pensativo.- Estoy acostumbrado a que Shuichi haga esto, y ni hablar de Ryuichi. Pero que Seguchi Tohma se desaparezca así me da mala espina.

-Vámonos. He estado todo el día pendiente de esa maldita cámara.- se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de forma poco usual, puesto que él no usaba esa clase de apelativos. Ojalá K no pensase que pasaba algo raro.- Necesito descansar.

Suspiró. El cuartito empezaba a marearlo.

-Let's go, then. Parece que mis dotes de espía no han sido de gran utilidad esta vez.

-Avisa a los muchachos que tenemos vacaciones hasta nuevo aviso, entonces.- Sakano se levantó de la silla con cierta dificultad que K no pareció notar y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Great.- suspiró su interlocutor. A nadie le caía mal un descanso, pero luego el trabajo atrasado los iba a condenar. En fin, con Shuichi desaparecido en acción y con Tohma en las mismas condiciones, no podían hacer nada. El nuevo trabajo de Bad Luck iba a ser en conjunto con Nittle Grasper, y faltaban dos componentes demasiado importantes como para obviarlos y empezar sin ellos.

De repente, la mirada de K se clavó de forma sospechosa en Sakano, poniéndolo nervioso de nuevo.

¿Pasa algo- articuló, inseguro. K se la pensó un poco, y negó con la cabeza.

-Nada grave.- dio media vuelta para irse, saliendo primero. Al pasar junto a Sakano, agregó- por cierto, you should clean that.

Entendiendo el mensaje, Sakano dirigió la mirada hacia su entrepierna, pálido de vergüenza.

Tenía los pantalones manchados.

* * *

El citófono del departamento sonó con insistencia. Ryuichi lo ignoró, procurando que los panqueques que estaba friendo no se dorasen en exceso. Dándole un vistazo al cachorro que había recogido lo observó mover la cola y ladrar, lo cual le indujo a pensar que tal vez el timbre no se había pegado, si no que tenía visitas. Sacó el más reciente panqueque, lo agregó a la torre de ellos que se tambaleaba sobre el plato, y apagó el gas.

-"Más vale que sea importante… o se van a enfriar"- pensó. Apretó el botón del citófono que abría el portón de abajo sin esperar identificación, puesto que este seguía con el intercomunicador malo, y esperó en la puerta, mirando por el ojo de vigilancia.

Pasado un rato, volvió a la cocina. Nadie había subido.

-Tal vez sea algún niñito haciendo bromas.- Se dijo, en voz alta. Aún quedaba algo de mezcla en el bowl, pero decidió que serían suficientes, y no frió más.

"-Está lloviendo, genio. ¿Qué niño sale afuera con este clima?"- le reprochó una de las voces, siempre ahí, siempre acompañándole. El cachorro gruñó, con el pelo erizado, y la voz se calló de inmediato.

-Gracias, Okashi.- le sonrió Ryuichi. Desde que Okashi estaba ahí, al menos se mantenían a raya. En agradecimiento, apartó un par de panqueques y los dejó en el plato del perrito. Puso el plato y un frasco de mermelada en una bandeja, dirigiéndose a su dormitorio. Dejó todo sobre la cama, y se tiró de espaldas unos segundos, suspirando.

Recordó prender la radio antes de sentarse a comer.

Levantó todo, volvió a la cocina, y empezó a lavar platos. La vida no era muy diferente a como la tendría cualquier otra persona… salvo que su trabajo era menos estresante, y su depâto tenía más metros cuadrados. Prefería no tener a alguien que le ayudara con las cosas de la casa. De eso se había encargado él toda su vida, y le servía de distracción. Además, con aquel frío, era agradable sentir la espuma caliente en las manos.

Secó todo y tomó la bolsa de basura del tarro, para irla a dejar al tarro de la esquina. El incinerador se había tapado con una bolsa excesivamente grande que a alguien le había dado por arrojar el día anterior. Y, siendo fin de semana, el administrador no había conseguido que alguien lo fuese a reparar. Cogió el ascensor, aliviado por no haberse encontrado con nadie.

"¿Y desde cuando tan misántropo?"- preguntó la voz burlona.

"-Desde que anduve por Shibuya esa vez."- contestó, fastidiado.

Saliendo por la puerta de entrada, tropezó con un bulto sucio que se había instalado justo bajo los citófonos, en una zona del pórtico que estaba más o menos cubierta de la lluvia. Alguien se había enrollado ahí, prácticamente en posición fetal.

-Perdón.- se disculpó apresuradamente, y tomó camino hacia el tarro basurero.

"-sería algún borracho"- comentó una de las voces.

Pero Ryuichi, que hace tiempo había aprendido que lo mejor que podía hacer era llevarles la contraria, le dedicó una segunda mirada al bulto y estuvo al borde del colapso al notar mechones rosados asomando entre el papel periódico que este había utilizado para cubirse la cabeza de la lluvia. Dio un grito, soltando la bolsa.

¡Shuichi- se apresuró a levantarlo. El muchacho olía fuertemente a alcohol, y estaba sin sentido.¿Cuántos días llevas vagando así- preguntó Ryuichi, asustado, aunque no esperaba respuesta. Sacando la cuenta de los días que llevaba perdido; adujo que Shindou Shuichi, el idolo de masas, el más famoso cantante de Japón desde el mismo Ryuichi, había pasado alrededor de una semana viviendo en la calle.

"-La vida es irónica, Ryu-Chan."-comentó la voz más venenosa de todas. Su interlocutor la ignoró, y cargó a Shuichi hasta el departamento. Okashi le esperaba moviendo la cola, y se apartó de la puerta para no estorbar.

Cuando Shuichi despertó, no tenía idea de donde demonios estaba. Sus facultades no le respondían bien todavía, ni hablar de su cuerpo. Pero estaba en una cama, y limpio. Se preguntó si no le habrían recogido los de asistencia social, lo cual era poco probable para la suavidad de la cama. Sentía la garganta extraña y adolorida, por lo que tanteó su nariz y encontró una sonda. Tosió, debido a la desagradable sensación de tener algo incrustado en su laringe. Trató de incorporarse, y un tirón doloroso en la mano derecha le obligó a moverse con más cuidado. Se miró: un catéter unido a una bolsa de suero, colgando de un ganchito.

Le latían las sienes.

¡Shu-chan¡Despertaste- Lo saludó Ryuichi, desperezándose. Había estado durmiendo en una silla junto a la cama.

Shuichi reconoció el lugar como la habitación de Sakuma, algo cambiada debido al montón de material médico que antes no había allí. Volvió a incorporarse, e iba a preguntar algo, pero el dueño del lugar lo detuvo.

-Silencio, na-no-da. El doctor dice que te portaste muy mal, Shu-chan, así que ahora no te debes esforzar.- Ryuichi cambió su rostro a uno serio.- Pero quiero saber que te pasó, de modo que haremos una excepción.- sonrió de manera sombría.- después de todo, jamás he hecho mucho caso a los médicos.

El interpelado se lo pensó un poco, y replicó con voz pastosa.

-No me acuerdo.

Silencio. Por una respetable cantidad de segundos.

-Perdona… lamento haberte apresurado.- Suspiró Sakuma.-Ya recordarás.- Sacó el conejo rosado de entre las almohadas, y se lo entregó con expresión infantil.- Duerme, Shu-chan, na-no-da. Kumagoro te cuidará.

Shuichi agradeció con una sonrisa soñolienta, cogió el conejo, y se dio la vuelta para dormir. No vio salir a Ryuichi, a punto de hundirse de preocupación.

-Entonces¿de verdad no vas a avisar a nadie- preguntó el médico, bebiéndose un café en la cocina.

-Si él no lo hizo tendrá sus razones.

-Bueno, ya convertiste tu pieza en clínica para no tener que moverlo. Pero no estoy de acuerdo, Ryuichi. Lo examiné, el chico incluso está desnutrido. Se ha estado alimentando exclusivamente de alcohol por una semana, y estaba intoxicado por completo cuando lo recogiste. Tuve que hacerle un lavado de estómago, y…

-Toshi… ya me lo dijiste.- suspiró Ryuichi, mirando al médico con algo ligeramente parecido al fastidio. Pero la confianza estaba. Eran amigos desde la secundaria, y hubiesen sido compañeros de banda si Toshi no hubiera dejado el grupo para entrar a la universidad. Había sido entonces cuando Tohma lo reemplazó con Noriko.

-Haz como gustes… pero en un par de días, tendrá que hacerse unos exámenes. No sea que su escapada le haya ocasionado daño neuronal.

¿Cuánto te debo?

-Mira, diría "para qué están los amigos", pero el carbono para el lavado de estómago y el suero los tuve que sacar del hospital. Paga eso, y me doy por servido.- sonrió Toshi.

Cuando él se fue, puso la radio de inmediato. A Okashi lo tuvo que dejar encargado con la vecina, para poder dedicarse por completo a Shuichi. Lo vio dormir largo rato, pensando en que haría cuando él se despertara. Seguro estaría más lúcido que la primera vez.

El equipo de música de Ryuichi tenía capacidad para ir rotando tres Cd a la vez. No supo cuantas veces cambió los tres. Incluso se abstuvo de comer. Las palabras "daño neuronal" le hacían doler el estómago. Anochecía de nuevo, y el seguía sentado en la silla que instaló junto a la cama de Shuichi. Sólo se movía para cambiar los Cd, y evitar así un ataque de esquizofrenia justo cuando menos falta le hacía.

El cuarto seguía siendo el de Ryuichi y el muchacho suspiró de alivio al despertar, comprobando que no lo había alucinado, aunque no vio al dueño del lugar. Estaba oscuro, y comprobó mediante el tacto que ya no estaban ni el suero ni la sonda. Probablemente, el doctor había quitado ambos antes de irse. Una música triste a la que no prestó mayor atención sonaba en el equipo de música.

Shuichi lloró. Le había fallado a todo el mundo escapando así. A Hiro, a Fujisaki, a la gente de NG, a su familia. No guardaba mayores recuerdos de los días en la calle, pero si podía acordarse con claridad de todo lo que había pasado antes. Esas llamadas telefónicas que había hecho durante la gira, contestadas con frialdad agresiva por el escritor; el desplante matutino; que Eiri no hubiese llegado a dormir. Su intuición le gritaba que esa noche había estado con alguien con quien él no podía competir. Estaba tremendamente solo. Lo peor era que se había fallado a sí mismo. En vez de buscar un sitio decente donde quedarse y esperar tranquilo a que todo se diera solo, tal como había pensado, se borró por una semana. Siete días sosteniéndose de alcohol. En un principio, lo había hecho por tristeza, pero había llegado al punto en que seguía bebiendo sin siquiera saber por qué.

_C'est le malaise du moment  
L'épidémie qui s'étend  
La fete est finie on descend  
Les pensées qui glacent la raison  
Paupières baissées, visage gris  
Surgissent les fantomes de notre lit  
On ouvre le loquet de la grille  
Du taudit qu'on appelle maison_

Y ahora estaba en el departamento de Sakuma, quien seguro se había olvidado hasta de si mismo por cuidarle. Las lágrimas seguían fluyendo, con el revoltijo de emociones diluidas en ellas. Fracaso, temor, culpa. Todo.

Y Yuki Eiri como trasfondo.

_Sommes nous les jouets du destin  
Souviens toi des moments divins  
Planantséclatés au matin  
Et maintenant nous sommes tout seuls  
Perdus les reves de s'aimer  
Les temps où on avait rien fait  
Il nous reste toute une vie pour pleurer  
Et maintenant nous sommes tout seuls_

¿Shuichi¿Te sientes bien- Ryuichi prendió la luz de la mesita de noche. Venía saliendo del baño con un vaso en la mano.- Fui a buscar un poco de agua y… -No obtuvo una respuesta coherente. Solo sollozos entrecortados, por lo que se sentó junto a Shuichi en la cama, luego de dejar el vaso en la mesita. Interiormente, estaba ardiendo de rabia hacia el imbécil que se atrevía a dañar así a su persona más amada. Atrajo al muchacho hacia sí, prestándole el hombro para que llorase. Gruñó en voz baja.- Lo voy a matar.

_Protect me from what I want  
Protect me from what I want  
Protect me from what I want  
Protect me  
Protect me_

¿Ah- Shuichi se detuvo un momento, mirándolo con pena.¿A Yuki- Ryuichi meditó si repetir o no sus palabras durante unos instantes, y dijo más fuerte:

-El error que ese desgraciado cometió no lo voy a disculpar.- aquí dudó, pero continuó.- No sé que hubiera hecho si te pasaba algo en la calle. Lo voy a matar.

Observó a Shuichi, que le miraba con los ojos brillantes. Amatistas pasadas por agua, ligeramente teñidas de sangre. Gemas violeta aproximándose, cada vez más cercanas, y… Ryuichi sintió unos labios fríos posarse sobre los suyos, con una delicadeza que más parecía falta de convencimiento. Pero antes de empezar a disfrutar del contacto, Shuichi se separó de él.

-Mejor… - parecía dudar de sus palabras, pero logró decir la frase.- Mejor… ayúdame a olvidarlo.

"_Protege moi"_

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Otro capítulo, finished. Me voy de vacaciones, pero a la vuelta tenga probablemente otro… le he cogido el ritmo de nuevo.

Por cierto… la cancion aquí presente, es "Protege moi" y es de Placebo… pegaba bastante nn así que no me maten.

Los Reviews de los esforzados lectores del chap. anterior, son de:

Annia, Kinoyubi y Vaslav

QUE MERECEN TODO MI AGRADECIMIENTO! Snif, nadie mas dejó nada… no importa, aunque tenga una pura persona que diga que le gusta el fic, yo sigo igual! Por otro lado, es difícil que me pesquen mucho si no actualizo seguido… it's my fault… gomen-ne.

Dejad reviews! No saben lo feliz que me hacen!


End file.
